User talk:Yatanogarasu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hellfire Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:30, July 31, 2011 About Buddha I would if I could, but I can't. I'm not a mod here, not to mention, I'm not trying to make this into a big deal. Page Hey dude nice page. I have a question. How did you add that table of your favorite powers? The Truth® Nothings going bye-bye so don't bring it up please? Potion Making Nevermind, wrong person!Mystrich 01:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote for new admin http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thekingsman/I_sent_a_form_for_me_to_be_a_new_admin. Omni314 08:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Personally I would say no due to the fact people could then make up whatever they wanted and add it to the site. Omni314 12:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I will give you my answer once I become a admin or B-crat. Thekingsman 21:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, in general terms it is not allowed but I will talk to him and see what he thinks about. Thanks Thekingsman 23:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Here was the deal with Smijes08. I told him he can add fanon characters but he needs to go to me first if its okay or not to add them on the list. Is that fine?Thekingsman 23:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The honest truth I don't know what to with them but I decided were either going to keep it or delete them by voteing.Thekingsman 22:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Slow down. Not all mimicy page has defensive abilities. I know that you are the admin for One piece Wikia. I was just saying that you should slow down and think before you act. Think about it; you put defensive abilities on drug and magic immunities. Sure they provide a curtain protection against the said things but think of a common plain old sword. There is nothing that the said abilities can protect them against that. There is a reason why I have some hesitation on deleting them. The last that I deleted a massive amount of pages was the day that I became a admin. When I deleted to much the majority of the wikia activity seems to be deleted for some unknown factor. I have been deleting some here and there though. P.S. I love the show, no harsh feelings. I did not sleep all that good last night.-Thekingsman 15:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Defend this! So how is the defensive powers category different to non-fighting powers category? I feel we already have the offense and defense covered with fighting and non-fighting really. Linkings To reduce the messing with Raiju Physiology any more... and please take a note that I'm not being sarcastic or trying to annoy you. The point was about the fact that vast majority of links is done the "messier and unrefined" way, I've seen maybe half-dozen links done the way you do them... -_- By all means keep chancing every link on this site, if you wish to do so. :p --Kuopiofi 18:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I am getting very mad that when I was entering a category you block my category editing. That happend sevral times now.-Thekingsman 21:03, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove the future static pic?Raijin7 (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Magnetism Manipulation Could you two clear the point about Magnetism Manipulation being sub-power of Electromagnetism Manipulation or not by using Talk page instead of repeatedly changing the page. It's been at least dozen times already...--Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Time Mimicry Given how much editing you've been doing on powers that deal with time and space, would you be interested creating a page about time mimicry? We have Temporal Entity Physiology, but quite frankly it isn't really about mimicking time as much as ascending into another level of existence.--Kuopiofi (talk) 14:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) So, is that a no?--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Exactly the same way space is.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Just a note for the next gallery: by the word of the Thekingsman there should be at least 20+ pictures before creating a separate page.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Babidi? What series is that from?--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Browser Out of curiosity, what net-browser are you using? I'm asking because you too seem to be having the same problem I have: after editing section, there appears empty line between the edited section and the one below it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Same here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) u see my new site? Rankings are enabled, u can be an admin on it, its the beginnings now, but watch when its finished. This a chance to start over, I know juneran effed stuff up on here concerning the rankings, wont happen on there. To everyone who see to message, im not like rebelling against this site or nothing, things just need a new start and more variety. So boing without rankingsRaijin7 (talk) 20:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Raijin7 Stern Ritters What is your understanding of the letters given to each of the Stern Ritters from Bleach? Are they what give the SR their powers?--CNBA3 (talk) 19:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Water Form Manipulation What did it do that wasn't already covered by Water Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) And Water Manipulation doesn't? Your Signature has 23:45, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Rare Like it or not, Rare Powers‏‎ has 485 members, Rare power‏‎ 3,561, in other words it's both the older and more used Category. Only reason Power hasn't been removed is both because it'd be massive bother to not much practical use and because that wouldn't remove it from the use. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:19, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I might ask why you're so insistent about placing them into less used Category while removing the more used one. Likely boils down to pure stubbornness --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC)